


There, there

by thelovearesick



Series: The anguish [3]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poco importaba ya el futuro. El dolor era insoportable ahora.  Las visiones eran recurrentes. Esto era el infierno ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There, there

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el capítulo final de los one-shot, relacionados con “Sleep Paraylisis” y “El ente”. Llevo rato intentando darle forma a este fic, pero como han surgido más ideas y más ocupaciones en las últimas semanas, preferí darle una pausa momentánea, hasta este momento xD. Espero le agrade tanto como a mí me agrado escribirlo.

_**Just because you feel it doesn't mean it's there** _

 

A pasos lentos se acercó al sofá de la estancia, portando un libro en las manos. Su rostro reflejaba todo el cansancio que le invadía por aquellas noches de insomnio, en donde prefería mantenerse despierto a levantarse entre gritos y jadeos. Había grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y un malestar prolongado en su semblante: Waylon parecía cada día más frágil.

Sus manos se apretaron con fuerza sobre la portada rojiza y voluminosa, recargando su espalda sobre el asiento mientras su mirada se perdía un poco en la habitación parcialmente iluminada. Unos cuantos rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas, el aire lograba alzar un poco la delgada tela azul, dando una sensación agradable sobre la piel pálida del hombre. Sus dedos liberaron lentamente su agarre, terminando por pasar la yema de forma delicada por sobre las letras doradas del título. Era su álbum de bodas.

Movió sus manos de hoja en hoja mientras contemplaba una parte tan importante y hermosa de su vida, notando como la felicidad impregnaba su semblante en cada una de las fotografías que miraba, sintiendo como el ardor y pesar de su pecho se disparaba nuevamente, como si su propio cuerpo supiera que era una especie de tortura. Lisa se veía hermosa con su vestido color perla, luciendo ese delicado y sutil arreglo de flores en su cabeza que le hacía resaltar la belleza natural de su rostro.

Su cabello negro estaba parcialmente recogido, mientras sus rizos caían por los costados de sus hombros, siendo todo esto una mezcla perfecta con sus grandes y brillantes ojos castaños y oscuros. Había jurado que nunca antes había visto algo tan hermoso en toda su vida. Ella siempre lucía bien ante sus ojos, ya que el atractivo de Lisa era particularmente natural.

Cada fotografía era como un golpe en su estómago, provocando que su cuerpo entero reaccionara ante esos felices momentos, tan lejanos y tan confusos ante la perturbación de su mente. Poco o nada quedaba de aquel hombre en las fotografías, que con anhelo y alegría sostenían el cuerpo de su esposa ante las cámaras, uniendo sus labios y pronunciado palabras de amor eterno ante su rostro, mientras el cariño se desbordaba en su mirada. _Pudimos haber sido hermosos…_

Cerró el libro de golpe al pensar en esa frase. Incluso la voz que la pronunció en su mente sonaba fuera de sí. Hacía días que no había tenido una de sus visitas, preguntándose si al fin habían parado o si era simplemente el preludio de algo peor que se avecinaba. A Waylon le importaba cada vez más poco, estando acostumbrado a su presencia.

Dejó el libro sobre su regazo por un momento, admirando la sala de su casa en completo silencio. Ahora se sentía completamente ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba, sintiendo que no pertenecía más a ese lugar. Dentro de sus más locas ideas había imaginado el haberse quedado a morir dentro del asilo, al lado de todos aquellos pacientes que había afectado de alguna forma u otra, aunque no fuera su intención, aunque hubiera recibido órdenes. Waylon era un monstruo peor que ellos.

Apartó el álbum antes de levantarse, caminando rumbo a las escaleras. Su vista se quedó fija sobre la puerta al recordar lo sucedido esta mañana. Era rutinario y carente de emoción para muchos, pero al ver salir a Lisa con sus dos hijos, quienes irían a su primer día de clases después de vacaciones, era una de las escenas más enternecedoras y significativas para Waylon, ya que en algún momento se imaginó que jamás volvería a ver aquello.

Aquella mañana había abrazado a Lisa con más fuerza, besando sus labios mientras notaba la confusión y preocupación en su mirada castaña. Lisa era hermosa tal cual era, sin necesitar maquillaje o cosas ostentosas, considerando que su rostro era armónico y perfecto, bastante femenino. Waylon creía que había amado a Lisa desde el primer momento en que la miró en clases, sin poder evitarlo. También había abrazado a sus dos muchachos por más tiempo durante la despedida, intentando por todos los medios el no llorar frente a ellos.

Suficientes noches perturbadas por sus ataques habían pasado ya como para volver a asustar a sus pequeños de aquella forma. Waylon nunca se perdonaría por aquellas cosas que les había hecho pasar. Él sabía que muy en el fondo estaban mejor sin tener que presenciar lo que era ahora, no siendo ni la mitad del hombre que alguna vez fue, siendo temeroso del mundo entero, ganando una paranoia permanente a todo lo que le rodeaba, sin poder evitar que en cualquier momento sus demonios invisibles le persiguieran fuera de sus pesadillas. Esto no era vida, pensaba cada mañana, esto no era vida en definitiva.

Había pasado el resto de las horas en la estancia, en completo silencio, mientras que el tiempo continúa transcurriendo con lentitud. Waylon reflexionaba constantemente sobre todo lo que ocurrido desde que aceptó trabajar en la empresa, analizando cada momento previo, sin poder evitar imaginar cómo hubiera sido su vida de no haber aceptado. La culpa era una constante en sus días y noches, teniendo una repulsión y rechazo total hacia su estupidez por aceptar entrar a Murkoff. “Eres repugnante, eres menos que basura Waylon, no vales nada…eres una mierda.”

—  _No, no lo eres cariño..._ — susurraba una voz a lo lejos, haciendo que el letargo de Waylon se disipara por un momento de su cabeza. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, sin querer fijarse a sus alrededores de la habitación. Le era tan extraño escucharlo después de tantas semanas de no notar su presencia cercana, aunque sabía bien que él siempre estaba ahí. Era inevitable que siempre estuviera presente.

Apretó el barandal de la escalera mientras subía, intentando mantener su vista fija en frente, sintiendo como si la tensión en sus hombros de fuera incrementando cada vez más. Waylon nunca se consideró una persona valiente, sino todo lo contrario: Waylon era temeroso, inseguro, bastante nervioso y en muchos casos torpe para saber cómo sobrellevar las situaciones que rondaban sus días.

Aquella particularidad había aumentado considerablemente tras el asilo, siendo una persona completamente dependiente e inútil, incapaz de poder llevar un día con total normalidad sin preguntarse si algo saldría a desgarrar su garganta al momento.

De forma silenciosa entró a la habitación que compartía con Lisa, suspirando ante sus pasos cansados cada vez que avanzaba un tramo nuevamente, como si le pesara el solo hecho de caminar y avanzar, como si le resultara una tarea monumental el poder continuar de pie en realidad. Abrió el armario y empezó a buscar, sin importarle el desorden que la habitación tendría por las prendas que dejaba caer de forma descuidada sobre el piso, teniendo un objetivo claro en su mente. Una muy ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios al encontrarlo: era el vestido de novia que Lisa había usado el día de su boda.

Waylon lo sacó de la bolsa de plástico en ese mismo momento, empezando a acariciar los bellos bordados en la parte del escote, admirando cada detalle del mismo con una devoción impropia de él. Las imágenes de Lisa el día de su boda aparecieron como un flash en sus recuerdos, sin poder evitar apretar fuertemente la tela color perla entre sus dedos. Waylon se sentía sucio, como si sus manos estuvieran contaminadas y al tocar el vestido fuera a ensuciar uno de los recuerdos más hermosos y puros que había tenido en toda su vida.

La mirada de su esposa frente a él en el altar era una de las expresiones más sinceras de amor que alguna vez alguien había tenido hacía el rubio, siendo comparada únicamente con la de otra persona. Su mirada se tornaba vidriosa otra vez, como si las constantes memorias fueran un recordatorio de su propia miseria. Sin darse cuenta, el ex programador apretó la prenda contra su silueta, preguntándose por un momento si Eddie hubiera sonreído en la boda de la misma manera que él lo hizo en aquel día especial, si él mismo hubiera llorado como Lisa lloró, sí hubieran sido la mitad de felices de lo que alguna vez fue.

 _Está enfermo_ se repitió internamiento al darse cuenta del giro en la línea de sus pensamiento. _Estás enfermo, estás contaminando todo_. Alejó el vestido con rapidez de su cuerpo, sintiendo rechazo y repulsión por sus ideas y por la forma idealizada en que pensaba. Parecía que la sola cercanía con la prenda quemaba su piel. _¿Cómo era posible que estuviera suspirando por el recuerdo de un psicópata?_ Waylon se sentía cada vez peor, optando por devolver el vestido a su lugar sin querer volver a verlo nuevamente, creyendo que no podría soportar la idea de estar cerca de algún vestido de novia nuevamente. De alguna prenda de mujer en realidad.

Al entrar directamente en el baño, semblante cansado y ojeroso de su reflejo le regreso la mirada. Daba asco.

Su cabello, que alguna vez fue de un rubio cenizo y oscuro, estaba cada día más opaco entre el constante estrés experimentado con el pasar del tiempo. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, con los labios secos y agrietados, incluso los surcos oscuros debajo de sus parpados parecían estarse volviendo morados al atravesar innumerables noches sin dormir decentemente. Su cuerpo estaba cada día más delgado en realidad. No era ni la mitad de la persona que alguna vez fue, por lo que le era verdaderamente sorprendente que no estuviera internado en alguna institución mental a estas alturas.

Lisa lo sabía bien.

Estaba consciente de lo jodido que estaba su esposo, pero sabía que tenerlo en contra de su voluntad en algún lugar terminaría por deteriorar más su estado. A la mujer empezaban a notarse algunos signos de la constante preocupación, cosas como unas muy ligeras orejas, fatiga y dolores de cabeza que eran controlados con un medicamento en ligeras dosis. Waylon lamentaba que estuviera llevando a su familia día con día a su infierno personal. La idea de estar solo no era para nada reconfortante, pero una opción bastante valida a estas alturas. Ya no podía seguir con esta rutina de vida. Una decisión fue tomada en ese mismo momento.

Con una desesperación igualmente impropia, empezó a abrir y a sacar botella tras botella de pastillas del gabinete en el espejo del baño. Calmantes, aspirinas, diferentes medicamentos para su ansiedad, entre otras múltiples cosas que bien podrían considerase ya como uso cotidiano. Todas y cada una de las pastillas fueron ingeridas por Waylon en ese momento.

El sabor era amargo, siendo más amargas aun las lágrimas consiguientes a esta decisión. _¿Cómo había llegado a este extremo?_ Era un superviviente. Había logrado escapar de las garras de diferentes hombres, siendo presa fácil en un asilo abandonado por Dios. Ahora sentía la debilidad ante las apariciones constantes de este extraño ente que parecía rondan su mente en todo momento, lugar y hora. No había forma de escapar en realidad. La idea era tan trivial como esa, en donde su mente fue finalmente la que pondría fin a su vida a final de cuentas.

El ex programador ya no quería sentir ese peso sobre su espalda nunca más. Era un cansancio que nunca creyó experimentar, lamentando internamente que todo ese deseo, que todas esas notas y esa evidencia no fueron lo suficientemente contundentes para darle un poco de esperanza. El mundo estaba jodido y Waylon estaba igual de roto que aquellas víctimas.

Terminó por acomodarse lentamente sobre la tina del baño, extendiendo sus piernas mientras esperaba que las pastillas surtieran el efecto deseado. Sus parpados se sentían pesados y su cuerpo entero dolía, como su hubiera sido sometido a una gran cantidad de ejercicio en los últimos días. La depresión, el estrés y la ansiedad eran agotadores. Su cabeza se apoyó lentamente sobre el respaldo de la tina, sintiendo un momento de relajación, como si estuviera tomando un baño de burbujas en ese mismo momento. Hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran así de cotidianas.

— Waylon. — _Aquella vez de nuevo._

El rubio no tenía que abrir los ojos para saber que estaría ahí. Su presencia se sentía como un ente físico. La tina se volvió mucho más pequeña en corto tiempo, como si dos cuerpos estuvieran coexistiendo en el mismo lugar. La voz retumbaba en las paredes, haciendo un eco. Desearía que su mente tuviera esa misma fuerza para poder sentirse mejor, en lugar de crearle esos monstruos imaginarios.

 — Eddie. —

Su voz salió mucho más débil de lo que hubiera deseado. Sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente al levantar la cabeza. La mirada sin expresión de Eddie se encontraba postrada del otro lado de la tina, con un semblante indescifrable. Su traje, las marcas en su rostro. Todo estaba ahí en su sitio, como en sus recuerdos, como en sus pesadillas constantes, como en sus diversas visiones, pero había algo diferente esta vez. Algo en su actitud.

— ¿Por qué te haces esto a ti mismo? —esa preocupación.

Esa misma preocupación que alguna vez resonó en su voz al ver a Waylon caer por el agujero de aquel elevador roto, pero había mucha más sinceridad impregnado en ambiente esta vez. Las manos de Eddie se extendían por los lados del frió material blanco, como invitando a algún contacto, manteniendo sus dedos extendidos por entre los guantes rotos, con el rostro aun expectante ante las posibles respuestas.

— Porque ganaste, Eddie. Tú ganaste. —

El tiempo parecía congelarse. ¿Acaso las pastillas ya estaban haciendo su efecto? Todas las cosas parecían ir mucho más lento. Eddie parecía casi real. Se sentía real al menos, pudiendo encontrar cierta fricción al tener las piernas estiradas, chocando con su pantalón parchado. Era increíble que pudiera experimentar algo como esto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que gane, cariño? —le pregunta sonaba a confusión por parte de Eddie. ¿Qué no era obvio? Para ser algo producto de tu propia mente se encontraba algo desinformado.

— Me querías y aquí me tienes. Dijiste que nos volveríamos a ver muy pronto…y aquí estoy. Espero que al menos mantengas tu promesa y sea la única persona para ti — la verdad, no sabe exactamente a que se refiere al hacer aquella declaración.

Waylon realizaba un montón de actividades que eran impropias de su verdadera personalidad. Todas esta únicamente se agregaban a esa lista.

— Oh cariño, claro que yo te quería para mí. Siempre fuiste la indicada…pero no te quería así. Yo únicamente te quería cuidar. — ¿Cuidar? ¿De qué exactamente? De las alucinaciones. Estaba fallando mucho en ello. Waylon sintió como le empezaba a doler ligeramente la cabeza. Después de tantos analgésicos era incluso chocante que esto fuera posible.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Eddie? No sé, no entiendo porque sigues aquí. —La voz de Waylon sonaba cada vez más impropia de sí. Había molestia, cansancio, tristeza. Tantas emociones que se habían amontonado en este lapso de tiempo y que parecían no ceder, al igual que los recuerdos constantes. Al igual que las visiones de Eddie.

— No sé qué hacer para remedir algo. No puedo hacer nada más. Ya di a conocer todo el material, todas sus historias…pero nada es suficiente. No te regresaré a la vida con eso, ni remediaré nada de lo que pudieran hacerte en Murkoff. Lo siento, no te pude ayudar en el motor, no te pude ayudar en el asilo, no te pude salvar. ¡Lo siento, está bien! Lo siento por eso, lo siento por ti…lo siento por todos…no los pude salvar…— la voz de Waylon se rompe ante el llanto que brota en ese momento.

Su cabeza baja, agradeciendo que algunos mechones de cabello sean lo suficientemente largos para cubrir ligeramente su rostro. Sus manos se sujetan con fuerza por sobre el borde de la tina. Los dedos de Eddie no tardan en entrar en contacto con los dedos ajenos. El tacto es demasiado real e increíble.

— Ven aquí…cariño. Ven a mí. —

No sabe en qué momento pasó, pero de repente se encuentra acurrucado sobre un amplio pecho, sintiendo como un par de fuertes brazos se establecen firmemente sobre su espalda. Waylon suspira entre sus sollozos. La sensación de escozor y calor sobre su piel se siente tan real, ya no importa nada en realidad. Gruesas lágrimas resbalan una a una, estando seguro de que el chaleco de Eddie Gluskin estaría empapado en ese mismo instante. Las cosas eran extrañas e imposibles, pero poco importaba en ese momento.

— Siento que le fallé a todos. Les falle a los pacientes, a Miles al exponerlo a esos horrores, les fallé a Lisa y a mis hijos al retenerlos conmigo en este infierno que intento llamar vida…todo lo que hago siempre se va a la mierda. — Hay amargura en la voz de Waylon. Hay amargura impregnada en su rostro, en sus palabras. Hay desprecio, desesperación y molestia.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo, ante su debilidad y su sensación de vacío, ante el extremo que había tomado de optar por suicidarse a pasar el resto de su vida en tales condiciones. Había decepción también, siendo todas esas emociones bastante nítidas en su postura y expresiones. Eddie le miraba.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta, cariño? Tú me salvaste. Diste tu mayor esfuerzo y nos diste un rostro, una historia. Te atreviste a decir la verdad pese a las cosas que pasaron. Tú me salvaste, amor…—la voz de Eddie resuena sobre la cabeza y los oídos de Waylon.

El rubio ya no intenta dar una explicación lógica a esa sensación. Había cierta liberación en el momento, algo que realmente necesitaba. Estaba completamente loco y probablemente las pastillas estaban matándolo en ese momento, así que bien podría dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento que se asemejaba más al Síndrome de Estocolmo.

La voz de Eddie era suave y tranquila. No había rastro de aquellos gritos en el asilo en donde la amenaza constante a la integridad física de Waylon estaba impregnada en el aire ante la única idea de salir ileso. Ahora se encontraba acurrucado cual niño pequeño en una construcción ideada por su mente, recibiendo aquellas palabras por parte de la persona que en definitiva había dejado una huella en su vida, que justo ahora se extinguía lentamente.

— ¿Te quedarías conmigo? —la pregunta broto repentinamente, haciendo que la cabeza de Waylon se levantara ante la duda. El rostro de Eddie Gluskin reflejaba de todo menos agresividad. Había cierto arrepentimiento e incertidumbre. Cierta esperanza. Al final todos necesitamos esperanzas, pensó Waylon mientras dejaba que su frente se posara sobre la barbilla contraria. No había una forma clara de definir lo que se momento significaba.

—Si Eddie. Me quedaré contigo. —No había otra cosa que agregar en realidad. Las palabras parecían insuficientes en ese momento y Waylon sintió una verdadera liberación, aquí  y ahora, pese a la irracionalidad del encuentro. No había algo más que agregar salvo un muy fugaz beso que en definitiva no era normal de sentir, acompañado de una caricia que se daba lugar en su mejilla izquierda.

Un par de gruesos dedos limpiando los residuos de sus lágrimas y nada más. Waylon sabía que pertenecía aquí, a los brazos de Eddie. Lo había descubierto al verlo en el motor, al escuchar sus suplicas, al escucharlo posteriormente en el asilo. Waylon siempre perteneció a este infierno. Había bastante liberación al entregarse a esa sensación al fin.

Y quien entrara en el baño vería los restos de lo que alguna vez fue Waylon Park acurrucado en medio de la tina, con el vestido de novia de su esposa entre sus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo quería escribir Fluffy hoy!


End file.
